This invention is related to wheeled devices and, more particularly, to a four-wheeled device that is safely operable by children.
Many self-propelled wheeled devices exist for transportation of people or goods, as well as for recreational use. Although the bicycle is perhaps the most common of these devices, scooters, wagons, and pushcarts are also popular.
Bicycles are two-wheeled vehicles in which human power is transferred through a belt, a chain, or gears to propel the bicycle. Using a basket or a rack, some goods can be transported. Scooters also generally include two wheels under or adjacent to a platform upon which a rider stands. The scooter is propelled by one foot while the other foot remains on the platform. The conventional wheels of the scooter are usually quite small, making scooters inefficient for traveling long distances. Thus, scooters are generally used recreationally only.
Scooters are particularly popular with young children. Scooters, however, can also be dangerous because the small wheels make street navigation problematic and facilitate oversteering. An impact from a pebble or rock can cause the wheels to lock up. Since these vehicles are enjoyed for their speed, such a lockup can cause a severe accident for the operator.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide a vehicle, for recreation or for transport that is sturdily built and safe to use for people of all ages.
In accordance with the embodiments described herein, a pushcart is disclosed, including a pair of rear wheels coupled to a fixed transverse member, a pair of front wheels coupled to a pivotable transverse member, a longitudinal member coupled between the fixed transverse member and the pivotable transverse member, a steering mechanism including an upright steering column fixably connected to the longitudinal member, and a riding platform disposed on the longitudinal member between the steering column and the fixed transverse member, sloped downward from front to back.
Preferably, the fixed and pivotable transverse members are the same length and the longitudinal member is longer than the transverse members. The longitudinal member is sloped downward from front to back, and the fixed transverse member is positioned lower than the pivotable transverse member. The steering mechanism is operatively coupled to control of the pivotable front transverse member, and further comprises a steering control bar, a steering transmission rod coupled to the steering control bar, and a tie rod coupled to the steering transmission rod and the pivotable transverse member. The pushcart can include a brake assembly comprising hand-operated levers, a cable, and a pair of actuators coupled to the rear wheels.
In one embodiment, the steering column leans toward the fixed transverse member by at least five degrees from a position perpendicular to the longitudinal member. In a second embodiment, the riding platform comprises spaced bars coupled between the longitudinal member and the fixed transverse member.
In another embodiment, the pushcart comprises a pair of front fork assemblies, wherein each front fork assembly is connected to an axle of one of the front wheels and a pair of rear fork assemblies, wherein each rear fork assembly is connected to an axle of one of the rear wheels. The pushcart can further include a pair of rear fork attachments coupled to the pair of rear fork assemblies, wherein each end of the fixed transverse member is connected to one of the rear fork attachments and the fixed transverse member is lower than the axles of the rear wheels. The pair of rear fork attachments further each include a bolt for connecting an extension piece to the pushcart. The extension piece can include a wheelie bar assembly or support a sail attachment. Front fork attachments can also be featured on the pushcart, such that the pivotable transverse member is lower than the axles of the front wheels.
In another embodiment, the riding platform includes a second set of spaced bars coupled between the cover plate and the rear fork attachments, wherein the second set of spaced bars are not planar to the longitudinal member.
In a preferred embodiment, the wheels of the pushcart are at least twelve inches in diameter and the fixed transverse member is at least sixty percent the length of the longitudinal member. Also, preferably, the fixed transverse member is at least two inches lower than the pivotable transverse member. The pivotable transverse member is preferably lower than the front wheel axle by at least one eighth of a diameter of the front wheel and the fixed transverse member is lower than the rear wheel axle by at least one fourth of a diameter of the rear wheel.